A Dog for a Day
by Rainbowlaserparty
Summary: When Star decides to use Marco as her test subject for a spell, he may become something other than human.


**I got this idea from my friend. Star and her friends are not of my ownership.**

Star and Marco tiredly walked home from a hard day of school. Star was talking to Marco about everything that happened throughout her day. Marco, who was barely listening, just nodded his head in agreement.

"So Marco, I was thinking that today I could test some more spells on you, not bad ones though! I mean like, simple ones that don't involve growing any tentacle arms." She looked over to her friend and all he did was nod. "Ok thanks Marco, didn't expect you to agree on that one." She smiled.

Once they got home Marco went straight upstairs to do his homework. Star stayed in the living room so Mr. and Mrs. Diaz could help her out and provide some yummy snacks for her aswell. "So Star, do you understand exponents now?" "I think... It equals puppies and unicorns, right?" She asked out of innocence. "Oh Star.." Mrs. Diaz just giggled and went back to helping her.

Once Star finally got the hang of it, she went up straight into her room. She grabbed the book of spells out from under her bed and looked for a certain page. "Oh cool! This one says that it can make you have X-ray vision! At least I think. It has a picture of it! I should go tell Marco!" She jumped up and went straight for his room.

"Hey Marco!" She opened the door only to find the boy on his bed reading one of his earthling books. "Oh hey Star. What's up?" He got up and say on his bed. "Well I found a cool spell that lets you have X-ray vision, mind if I give it a try?" "What?!" Marco jumped up. "No! Remember what happened last time you tried a spell on me!" Star just grinned. "Well yeah, but you gave me permission earlier that I could put try some spells on you!" Marco then realized what had happened. "Oh. I'm sorry Star. I wasn't paying attention earlier.." He sighed. "I guess one spell won't hurt. Right? I mean, X-ray vision sounds pretty cool." He tried looking on the bright side, even though he knew the most likely possible outcome from her spells. "Awesome! Thanks Marco! You're the best!" She grinned before pulling out her wand.

"Droolious coolious puppious!" Star shouted out. Marco only had a few seconds to blurt out "Wait. PUPPIES?!" And then a bright light flashed throughout the room. Only to leave a small brown furred Labrador retriever. Star just looked down at the dog. "Oh, whoops. Hehe sorry Marco!" She frowned. "I guess I shoulda thought about that spell first.." She only received a growl from the dog. "I.. Uh.. I'll look for a reverse spell! I'm so sorry Marco! I promise I will never test spells on you again!" And with that she ran out of the room.

Marco became very scared. He should have known better than to let her do this. She usually messes up on her spells, but the worst thing of all is, what are his parents gonna do?! Will they be worried and look for their son? Will they think that Star did something unimaginable to him, even though she kinda did. Or will they not worry at all? What was gonna happen at school? How is he supposed to communicate? How can he communicate? He doesn't understand dog. Star came rushing into the room breaking his thoughts. "Here I bought you some dog food. Don't ask. Or.. However dogs ask. I'm gonna be in my room if you need me!" And with that she ran out.

Marco walked out of his room and down the stairs. He looked around for his parents. Not to be seen. He suddenly had to go to the restroom. "Ugh not now!" He thought. How was he supposed to do this as a dog?! He embarrassedly walked out and began to lift his leg when he heard a familiar more annoying voice. "Agh finally! She's distracted! At least this time I hope she is!" Ludo walked to the house with his minions. "Ok so she's obviously in there. Search for her and her little boyfriend too. And when you find them bring them to me." He demanded. Being a dog, Marco was glad he couldn't blush at being called Star's 'boyfriend', but he had to warn Star about Ludo.

Marco ran into the house in-between Ludo's monsters. "When did they get a pet?" Ludo asked annoyed. Marco started to bark as loud as he could. The monsters started to hold their ears. "Ugh make him shut up!" Ludo yelled. Marco ran as fast as he could away from the monsters to upstairs. He ran into Star's room barking as loud as he could. Star turned to Marco and looked at him confused. "What is it Marco?" Marco just barked and grabbed her by the dress and dragged her out the door. "Um Marco what are you doing?" She asked confused.

Ludo and his monsters were at the foot of the stairs staring at Star and Marco. "There you are. I will get you, and your little dog too!" Ludo laughed wickedly. Star started to shoot the monsters with her wand while chanting spells causing magical animals and inanimate objects to take damage to the monsters. "Narwhal blast, narwhal blast!" She kept yelling. Marco kept biting and scratching the monsters. Finally Star had enough and used the most powerful spell she could think of. All the monsters instantly fell down in surrender. Ludo opened the portal back to his home world. "Alright losers. You could've done it that time. We almost had it." He said before jumping into the portal lastly.

"Wow I'm sorry Marco, this was a really bad idea. Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly. Marco only came up to her and snuggled her leg. Star just blushed and giggled. "Ehehe Marco that's not necessary." Marco just wagged his tail happily. "I should get back to finding a spell to turn you back before your parents get home." She remembered.

Later that day, after practicing a found recovery spell, Star finally found the right spell and said it perfectly. She went into Marco's room to find him laying on his bed still awake. "Hey Marco I got a spell!" She said and waved her wand. Marco looked at her and waved his tail. Star chanted the words of the spell and caused the bright flash to return for a split second again. When Star looked back at Marco, he was human again. "Yes! I'm back! I'm human again! Thank goodness! Thanks Star!" He said happily before giving her a hug. "Oh yeah and by the way, you're never testing spells on me again." He scolded her. "Will do." She grinned.

 **Well here's my second fanfiction :D sorry if it's not Starco, I just loved this idea and wanted to make use of it. Since it's not romantic, it most likely won't get reviews. But thanks for reading!**


End file.
